EITC Third Division
The EITC Third Division Formed in late November 1745, it was created by Minister of Warfare Nathaniel Garland and Colonel Tyler Wellington two weeks after the creation of the "British Co. Elites" guild. The strongest fighting force on Earth and the most organized elite unit in British history, it is led brilliantly by General Nathaniel Huntington and his Colonels. Rules #Obey your superiors #No friendly-fire. (Arguing, betraying, dancing when someone is injured) #No drama (No yelling in chat) #Wear the uniform Uniforms Unlimited *Hat - Admiral Hat *Coat - Barbossa Coat or Royal Coat *Vest - Embellished Vest *Shirt - Plain Linen Long Sleeve *Belt - Gold Skull Belt, Jolly Bones Belt, Adventure Belt *Pants - Adventure Breeches or Gold Trim Breeches *Shoes - Adventure Shoes, Raven Boots, any fancy black boots Basic *Hat - None *Coat - None *Vest - Any fancy looking vest *Shirt - Plain Linen Short Sleeve *Belt - Box Belt *Pants - Plain Cotton Highwaters *Shoes - Wallop Boots Ranking System Since the Division is a primarily Marine unit, it goes by the Marine Ranking System. *Private - Privates are the standard infantrymen *Corporal - Corporals are infantrymen with higher honors *Sergeant - Sergeants can be second in commands of squads *Lieutenant - Lieutenants are second in command of a squad *Captains - Captains can command a Squad *Major - Majors command a squad *Lt. Colonel - Lt. Colonels are the Second-in-Command of Platoons *Colonel - Colonels are the Commanding Officer of a Platoon *General - The General commands the entire division; there is only one Third Division Cavaliers ~To be added~ #Captain Ishamel Venables - Killer Angel ~ Commander *Joseph Bluehound - Sir Doughnut *Alroy - Mary *Jarot Decksteel - Pony *Jack Stromrage - Moses *Harris Dogood - Lightning *Lawrence Ironrage - Buttercup *Manly Crystal - George *Jeffrey Ironbones - Light *Ishamel Jr Venables - Radar Members Database The EITC division is under command of General Nathaniel Crestbreaker, while leaders of Platoons are Colonels and their assistants Lt. Colonels. Majors and Captains command Squads. Lieutenants can command squads in the absence of a Captain or Major, while Sergeants can assist them as second in commands. The rest of the Squad are Privates, and a Corporal. There are 9 Platoons with 3 seven-man squads adding up to 21 soldiers and 2 officers for each Platoon. The First Platoon The first Platoon is under command of Colonel Eric Hullbatten and Lt. Colonel David Yellowfish Squad 1 "The Swifts" *Major Richard Bladebane - Squad Leader *Sergeant James Swordmenace *Private Theodore Plunderhound *Private Leon Seapaine *Private Matthew *Private Jeremiah McMorrigan Squad 2 "Killer Angels" *Captain Ishamel Venables - Squad Leader *Lieutenant Harris Dogood *Sergeant Kilrain Buster *Sergeant Christopher Sunwallace *Corporal Antoine Seasteel *Private Edward Mcdavis *Private Alroy (Surgeon) *Private George Ropeslipper Squad 3 "Trailblazers" *Lieutenant Roger Gunshot - Squad Leader *Sergeant Jonathan Winters *Corporal George Ropeslipper *Private Jack Swordbones *Private Manly Crystal *Private Jeffrey Ironbones *Private Lawrence Ironrage Second Platoon The second Platoon is under command of Colonel Joseph Bluehound and Lt. Colonel Mark Ironskull. Squad 1 "The Scorpions" *Lieutenant Casey - Squad Leader *Sergeant Joseph Darkfury *Private Kelly Willkillya *Private Matthew Gunfury *Private Marc Plunderspark *Private James Bravefeather *Private Raven Firelegend Squad 2 "The Stingers" *Major Baron Munchousin - Squad Leader *Lieutenant Simon Darkcastle *Sergeant Skipper *Corporal Will *Private Tobias Prowrackham Squad 3 "The Green Dragons" *Lieutenant Peter Plankwrecker - Squad Leader *Sergeant Tom Guntimbers *Corporal Decan Ross *Private Kyle Dreadfoot *Private Ben Sharkbite *Private Justin Plankwrecker Training Every week, the entire EITC Third Division gathers for training. During training, all soldiers will go over the basic fundamentals of fighting, learning certain orders from the drill sergeants, and occasionally practice in simulated battle sequences. The training session is usually held on the the training grounds of Fort Charles Savica, but may sometimes change. All training is run by General Crestbreaker, Colonel Hullbatten, or Colonel Bluehound. If you are in the division, you are required to come to training when online, unless a reasonable excuse is at hand. We ask that all soldiers come to training with their musket/bayonet, any dagger or sabre, and proper uniforms Operations The Division does many operations including hunts, assassinations, arrests, invasions, battles, and guarding. Guarding *January 2, 1746 ~ Johnny Goldtimbers meets with Major Standish of the Templars. After a short meeting in which the Division guards the Prime Minister, the Templars escape with the deeds, starting up a manhunt for them. (Successful) Hunts *January 2, 1746 ~ In the middle of the meeting, the Templar representative ran out with the deed to the server. The Third Division was instantly put on the case. They searched the entire island of Tortuga and found nothing. Soon later, the Major was found by Lieutenant Jonathan Winters. (Sucessful) Patrols ~'' No Data Recorded ~ '' Invasions *March 3, 1746 ~ Led brilliantly by Prime Minister Goldtimbers and Lord Sven Daggersteel, the Division sucessfully defends Padres del Feugo from the undead invaders. (Sucessful) Battles ~'' No Data Recorded ~'' Gallery Screen shot 2013-01-02 at 2.10.46 PM.png|Third Divisions first ever task, they guard Prime Minister Goldtimbers as he executes a dangerous deal with some shady men. Category:EITC Division Category:EITC Category:POTCO